


Home Sweet Home

by LadyJuse



Series: Life Together [3]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: Dakota and Cavendish spend their first night in their new home
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: Life Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Team Cavota





	Home Sweet Home

They got out of their van and took a look at their new house. It was lovely, three-story with asymmetric roofs. They had struck an amazing bargain on this fully furnished house. It even had furniture based on the 1870s and 1970s. Even the exterior was very 1970’s.

The door opened to the living room, consisting of 1870’s furniture, two couches (orange and green), two armchairs; with a hall table between them. There was an old-style floor lamp and a lava lamp on an end table. A coffee table was in the center of this arrangement. This room also contained a bookshelf, an upright piano and a record player from the 1970s.

Dakota plopped onto one of the couches. They had already brought what belongings they had into their new home and they were already in their respective areas. Dakota checked the nearest clock. It was almost dinner time.

“Should we order Chinese for dinner?” Dakota asked, pulling out his phone.

“I believe that is a tradition for moving into a new home, so yes,” Cavendish smiled.

Dakota proceeded to order Chinese food. Cavendish joined Dakota on the couch and the proceeded to simply enjoy each other’s presence. Dakota put on a record, Love Händel, and Cavendish read a book.

This calm intimacy as interrupted by the doorbell. Dakota got up and collected the order. He and Cavendish then proceeded to the kitchen.

The kitchen had taken a lot of notes from the 1970s. Wooden counters and cabinets, with avocado coloured appliances. They had a kettle on the stove and Cavendish’s teapot was on the counter.

There was also a wooden table with the gaudiest floral chairs. It was perfect.

They sat at the table, enjoying their dinner. They were even surprised to get an extra egg roll. The only problem was that they ordered 4.

Dakota picked it up, holding at even space between them and waggled his eyebrows.

Cavendish huffed slightly, “Vinnie, love, we don’t have to Lady and the Tramp it, we can just cut this.”

“But this way, we kiss.” Dakota pointed out.

That was all the convincing he needed.

* * *

Once dinner was cleared, Dakota surprised Cavendish by scooping him up in his arms and carrying him to the second level. They passed by the empty room of their future kids and the doorway that led to the attic. They then arrived into their room. The bedframe took a lot of influence from the 1870s, it used walnut for the bedframe, but the bedding was a bit more modern as it was a waterbed.

They had a small 1870’s bedside tables, one with an old-fashioned alarm clock on it, and on the other was a lava lamp. On the far-right corner, were two closets.

Dakota gently tossed Cavendish onto the bed. He then proceeded to make a show of removing his own clothing, first was his jacket, then his shirt, then he kicked off his shoes.

Cavendish chuckled as Dakota tried to get his socks and pants off in a seductive manner before Dakota tripped on his pants. He then placed his hat on the bedside table nearest to him before getting off the bed. Making sure he was in Dakota’s full view, he proceeded to unbutton his suit jacket before seductively removing the jacket before approaching Dakota, knelt, and began to take Dakota’s pants off.

“You don’t have to make a big show to try and seduce me, Vinnie.” Cavendish chided, in an affectionate tone.

“C’mon Balthy,” Dakota grinned, “trying to look cool is what caused you not to rat me out back when we first met.”

“You falling on your face was not why I didn’t tell Block on you.” Cavendish scoffed, guiding Dakota’s hands to the buttons of his vest.

“Not even a little?” Dakota waggled his eyebrows, unbuttoning the vest, before untying the tie.

“No!” Cavendish said, rolling his eyes while smiling.

“And here I was thinking that move is what made you fall head over heels for me.” Dakota fake pouted before proceeding to unbutton Cavendish’s shirt.

“I think I would have realized if I fell in love with you the moment you tried looking cool but failed,” Cavendish tutted, now guiding the Dakota back to the bed; away from the pile of clothes they made, “and I am not exactly sure when I realized when I was in love with you,” Cavendish then proceeded to kiss Dakota. Which leads into another kiss, then another. Then it became more.

It was a while before they wound down and soon afterwards, they were drifting off in each other’s arms.

“Home sweet home,” was the last thing said before they both fell asleep.


End file.
